Devices incorporating these features are known from the applicant's present product range.
The known devices have the main disadvantage that they involve the use of many component parts which have to be assembled together and incorporated into a head for photographic (or video-photographic) equipment for the purpose not only to ensure that the equipment is secured but also to prevent the equipment from being accidentally released and falling when being removed from the head.